El Diario que lo empezó todo
by PearlSpear
Summary: Perla lleva años recopilando experiencias y secretos en un pequeño diario, Amatista se interesa por el, Llegara a robarlo para saber que contiene?...
1. Chapter 1

Es una calurosa mañana de verano, Perla se encuentra escribiendo tranquilamente tumbada en el sofá, en un pequeño librito encuadernado en cuero, de vez en cuando se acerca el bolígrafo a la boca y vuelve a enfrascarse en la escritura, con una caligrafía pulcra y rápida.

Al cabo de un rato de tranquilidad la puerta delantera se abre de un golpe y un sonoro eructo hace saber a todos los que estén en la sala principal que amatista ha llegado a la casa.

Perla frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos, suspira ante el hecho de que su tan adorada paz se va a ver interrumpida;

-Buenos días amatista, tan vulgar como siempre por lo que veo-

-Que pasa P?- Pregunta amatista dando muestras de poco o ningún interés, acercandose a la nevera para ver que puede devorar.

-A parte de ver como un pequeño animal vuelve a casa demostrando muy pocos modales, nada fuera de lo habitual, escribo mi diario.-

Amatista coge un paquete de gaseosas y coge la primera lata, la abre y da un largo trago, solo para soltar un eructo mayor aun que el que anunció su entrada hace un momento.

-Y para que sirve un diario? – Le dice a Perla a la vez que se rasca perezosamente el culo.

Perla contiene su expresión de ligero asco y le contesta

-Si prestaras mas atención a la cultura terrestre o al menos demostraras algún mínimo interés por las partes de ésta que no incluyen devorar todo lo que ves a tu paso u holgazanear por ahí todo el día sabrías que un diario sirve para recoger las experiencias diarias de una persona ordenadas por fecha, a veces suele contener también sentimientos, pensamientos e incluso secretos...

Amatista, que hasta entonces estaba distraída mirando como una mosca sobrevolaba el centro de la sala miró fijamente a Perla y preguntó con una pícara sonrisa, -¿Y que secretos escondes tu ahí, Perla?-

Amatista se acerca lentamente a Perla mientras que esta ultima cierra el libro de un golpe y mira fijamente a la primera arqueando una ceja–Amatista, se que me voy a arrepentir de preguntarte esto cuando es obvio pero... ¿Conoces el significado del termino privacidad?- Pregunta Perla a la vez que hace un gesto de comillas con los dedos indice y corazón

-¿Privacidad? ¿Eso que significa?- Responde amatista mientras se mete un dedo en la nariz y lo retuerce lentamente

Perla coge su bolígrafo de la mesa y le golpea suave pero firmemente la mano a su compañera para que deje de hacer esos sucios actos delante de ella y responde –Privacidad en este caso, significa que solo quien lo ha escrito puede leer o extender el propio diario, lo que quiere decir que ni siquiera deberías mostrar un ápice de interés en su contenido-

Amatista mueve de lado a lado la cabeza perezosamente –Pues no lo entiendo, que tiene de malo en que lea un poco?- Dice, acercando la mano al diario de Perla

Esta ultima, que esperaba algo así de amatista aparta el librito a la velocidad del rayo y golpea a su amiga con el lomo en el centro de la cabeza –Pri-va-ci-dad, Amatista- Perla recoge todo de forma nerviosa y huye a su cuarto sin perder la compostura.

-Pues vaya... ¿Habra algo sobre mi en ese libro?- Amatista se acaricia la zona dolida y se vuelve a acercar a la nevera, coge lo primero que encuentra y se dirige a su cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Amatista esta en su cuarto, holgazaneando como siempre, recogiendo montones de trastos y lanzándolos... A otros montones de trastos, se aburre enormemente y se pregunta que habrá pasado con Granate y Steven, si al menos alguno de ellos estuviera en casa podría encontrar diversión de alguna forma, pero a solas con Perla solo le esperaba aburrimiento en grandes cantidades, aunque claro, también podría espiar el cuarto de su compañera, eso siempre le resultaba divertido, sobretodo si podía molestarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Amatista busca uno de los pequeños charcos que conectan con el cuarto de Perla y comienza a lanzar basura hasta que la pila llega a suficiente altura cono para atravesar el agujero, sube por ella y asoma la cabeza lentamente y con cuidado de no ser descubierta

En su cuarto, Perla baila grácilmente, ejecutando las posturas y pasos a la perfección, cada vez que da un paso surgen pequeñas fuentes de agua clara y cristalina del lugar donde estaba su pie,un movimiento de sus brazos y pequeñas ondas se forman en la superficie del transparente liquido, de vez en cuando unas gotas la salpican haciendo que su fina piel de color alabastro brille, ante este espectáculo, que normalmente la aburriría, Amatista no puede evitar quedar hechizada, sin saber porque, cada vez que perla cambia de postura un pequeño rubor púrpura le cubre las mejillas y se le acelera el corazón, cada vez que se mueve de un lugar a otro sus ojos la siguen, quizás es que nunca había demostrado interés por la afición de su compañera el tiempo suficiente como para descubrir lo adictivo que resultaba verla bailar Perla hace un pequeño y delicado gesto, baja de la plataforma central de un ágil salto, coge una toalla y se dirige tranquilamente hasta la puerta de su cuarto en dirección al baño, Amatista escucha tumbada en la parte mas alta de la pila de basura, con una mano en el pecho y otra en la cabeza, respirando agitada y con las mejillas ardiendo.

Tras unos minutos de intentar calmarse decide echarse a dormir un rato, seguramente le habrá sentado mal algo que ha comido, llega a un sucio sofá que hay apartado en una esquina de su cuarto e intenta dormir, sin poderse quitar de la cabeza las imágenes de las que ha sido testigo mientras espiaba a su compañera.

Un par de horas de mal sueño y cambios constantes de postura después, Amatista se levanta con dolor de cabeza y la boca pastosa, justo cuando decide ir a buscar algo que le quite el mal sabor de boca escucha la puerta de su amiga abrirse y cerrarse y no puede evitar acercarse al agujero a curiosear, a través de el puede ver que Perla acaba de llegar a su cuarto de la ducha llevando una toalla en la cabeza y otra que le cubre del pecho a la mitad de los muslos, un leve brillo de su gema y su blusa y shorts se materializan a la vez que cae la toalla, se frota el pelo y se lo arregla, se acerca a una pared de su cuarto, golpea un lugar en concreto y un pequeño cajón se abre y Perla saca su diario, cierra el cajón y sale de su cuarto con tranquilidad.

En el momento en que la puerta del cuarto de Perla se cierra, Su compañera baja corriendo la pila de basura y busca un espejo entre el resto de montones, lo encuentra y se acerca a el, la imagen que este refleja es la de una

Amatista ruborizada por completo, con el pelo alborotado y sudorosa, la pequeña gema ya empieza a sospechar que le debe ocurrir algo, no es normal que le ocurran estas cosas, sobretodo porque no seria la primera vez que ve a su compañera vestirse y desvestirse.

Se desenreda la melena con los dedos y sale dispuesta a tomar algo, quizás comer funcione mejor que dormir y empiece a sentirse mejor después de todo. Sale por la puerta de su cuarto intentando evitar mirar directamente a Perla, se apresura a llegar hasta el frigorífico o y mete directamente la cabeza en él, Intentando no alargar mas la incomodidad pregunta –Oye P, ¿y eso que Steven y Granate aun no han vuelto?- mientras rebusca entre los distintos alimentos.

Perla cierra el librito y se pone la mano en la frente a la vez que suspira –Si prestases mas atención a lo que te rodea sabrías que Steven se fue de excursión con su amiga Connie y su familia al bosque unos días, y Granate dijo que saldría de misión y tardaría en volver, comentó que no nos preocupáramos por ella, solo iba a comprobar que un par de cosas se mantuvieran en su lugar-

Bueno, pensó Amatista, eso explica que ninguno de los dos hayan aparecido por la casa en todo el día. –Amatista sigue rebuscando entre los tarros y envases hasta que encuentra un sandwich a medio comer de hace dos días, lo coje, dejando el plato en el frigo y sale de la casa como una exhalación –Adiós P-

Aunque extrañada, Perla piensa que no tiene nada de raro el hecho de que Amatista no pase mucho tiempo en casa, se relaja y continua escribiendo tranquilamente ajena a su alrededor.


	3. Chapter 3

Amatista se acerca a la casa de Vidalia, no seria la primera vez que va a pedirle consejo y esta le resuelve los problemas, entra por la puerta del garaje y se encuentra a su amiga pintando un pequeño bodegón de frutas.

-Hey Vidalia!-

-Mi pequeña cabrona púrpura!- Vidalia deja los pinceles y la paleta y se acerca a darle un gran abrazo y a revolverle la melena –Que te trae por aquí?-

-Creo que me pasa algo, y venia a ver si me podrías ayudar- Dijo amatista subiéndose a una mesa que había por allí

-Te propongo una cosa, que tal si me haces de modelo otra vez? Llevo tiempo queriendo pintarte, ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez, a cambio te ayudare con tu problema- Vidalia se acerca a la paleta y cambia un par de colores

-Suena justo- Responde la gema púrpura perezosamente pero con una sonrisa –Que tengo que hacer?-

Vidalia se acerca a un rincón y le pasa un par de prendas con muy poca tela

-Desnudarte, ponerte esto y acostarte sobre esa mesa en la que estas- Le responde con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios

-Uuh, ahora te va ese rollo?- Responde Amatista mientras se va cambiando de ropa poco a poco

-Siempre hay que innovar y probar cosas nuevas, ¿no crees Ami?- Le contesta su amiga, haciendo énfasis en el recién impuesto mote y arqueando una ceja

Amatista le devuelve la mirada con su típica expresión de "Me las pagaras", se acaba de cambiar y se vuelve hacia su amiga a la vez que se aparta un mechón de la cara, solo para que este vuelva a su lugar nada mas soltarlo

–Como quieres que me ponga?- Responde la gema mientras se sube a la mesa

-Túmbate boca abajo sobre la mesa y apoya los codos, vale girate un poco mas hacia mi, la barbilla en tus manos y encoge un poco una pierna, así perfecto, cuéntame mientras te pinto anda- Le responde vidalia, la ultima parte con un tono casi musical, coje un carboncillo y empieza a esbozar el contorno de las curvas de su amiga

-Pues verás... no se cómo explicarlo, uhg, es un poco complicado..-

-Explicalo como puedas Ami, te intentare entender- Responde vidalia suspirando mientras mezcla unos cuantos tubos de pintura para obtener los tonos correctos de color, sabe que el tema es importante, normalmente a amatista le cuesta poco contarle cualquier cosa, al menos hasta ahora siempre ha sido asi

-Pues, estoy algo dudosa últimamente...sobre cierto tema...- contesta la gema morada ruborizandose levemente

-Ami por favor, he sido madre dos veces, continua- Vidalia toma un par de proporciones con el pincel y continua retratando a Amatista

-Vale, creo que estoy pillada por alguien pero no lo se seguro, ¡ni siquiera se si me van de verdad tan femeninas o si solo es un antojo!- contesta la gema esta vez con un rubor completo ocultando sus mejillas, y con la respiración entrecortada

Vidalia suelta una pequeña risa picara y continua dando breves pinceladas con total naturalidad –Era eso? Solo eso? Dios Ami, no hace falta que te lo tomes tan a pecho, no es raro tener dudas, al fin y al cabo esta es una de las pocas veces que te veo interesarte por alguien, no es raro que no sepas seguro que te gusta y que no, si apenas has probado nada, en fin, que te puedo ayudar perfectamente, doy un par de pinceladas y lo dejamos casi acabado para otro día

Vidalia da tres y cuatro pinceladas ajustando el color y pone a limpiar los pinceles, le acerca su ropa a Amatista – Espera aquí, te traeré una cosa, ya me dirás si te aclara algo o no- La gema morada se cambia de ropa mientras espera, al rato su amiga vuelve con un pequeño dvd portátil y una cajita negra

–Ahí tienes un dvd que quizás te ayude con tus dudas, al menos en la parte sucia, -Le comenta mientras da un pequeño par de codazos de complicidad a su amiga, lo que hace que esta se ruborice levemente, conoce a Vidalia y tiene una ligera idea de lo que puede contener ese disco

-Gracias V, te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda!- Después de decir esto Amatista sale del garaje de Vidalia como una exhalación

-¡No hay prisa Ami! ¡Me conformo con que vengas la semana que viene a acabar el cuadro!-

-¡Lo haré!- contesta la gema ya perdiéndose entre las calles


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras Amatista subía las escaleras de la pequeña cabaña a saltos, rezaba por que Perla estuviera ocupada en alguna tarea larga y tediosa en su propio cuarto, quería saber que contenía el dvd que le había dejado Vidalia

Se acerca a la puerta y ojea el interior. Despejado. Entra despacio intentando no hacer ruido, sube al lugar donde tiene Steven el televisor, conecta el dvd y enciende ambos aparatos para comprobar que funcionan, un ultimo vistazo alrededor y se dispone a abrir la caja negra, dentro hay un pequeño disco con imágenes explícitas de un par de mujeres "vestidas" de enfermera dejando muy poco a la imaginación, en una postura del todo sexual se viera por donde se viera, y el titulo "Hospital Genital" impreso en letras blancas en la parte de arriba, Amatista piensa para si misma arqueando una ceja "típico de Vidalia", saca el dvd de la cajita y lo coloca en la bandeja del reproductor, que lo engulle, en la pantalla aparece el menú, la gema morada pulsa el play y espera impaciente con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Pero justo cuando va a comenzar la película se escucha un picaporte girar, La pequeña gema tiene el tiempo justo de pausar la reproducción y apagar la pantalla, dar una voltereta en dirección al sofá y caer en el centro, recostándose para intentar parecer dormida

-Vaya, has vuelto Amatista- La saluda Perla en tono jovial

Su compañera imita un par de ronquidos y contesta –Hey P, que haces por ahí?-

-Pues estaba comprobando que el aseo estuviera limpio, ya sabes que en este planeta cuando un entorno es húmedo tienden a desarrollarse pequeños microorganismos llamados moho, que pueden resultar perjudiciales para los seres humanos, y quería cerciorarme de que el ambiente era óptimo para que Steven pudiera utilizarlo sin riesgos-

Después de semejante parrafada, Amatista siente que le ha entrado sueño de verdad, se levanta, se acerca al frigorífico, coje un par de alimentos, uno de cada balda y se dirige a su cuarto –Muy bien P, disfruta- Contesta a su amiga con desgana a la vez que atraviesa la puerta de su cuarto

Perla se quita los guantes y coloca los útiles de limpieza correctamente ordenados, y se dispone a organizar el salón, coloca todo en su lugar, barre el suelo, recoge la vajilla sucia de Amatista, no sin antes sentir nauseas, pues esta aun tiene restos de comida, y cuando acaba se percata de algo, hay un pequeño aparato cerca de la televisión que no recuerda haber visto antes, se acerca a el, coje un pequeño mando a distancia, enciende la pantalla y se sienta en el borde de la cama de Steven, en el aparato solo se ve un rótulo que dice "Hospital Genital"

-Vaya, será algún tipo de documental sobre enfermedades venereas o cirugías varias? He leido sobre ese tema y resulta impactante la mortalidad de los humanos cuando se trata de ese tipo de infecciones-

Perla pulsa el botón Play y comienza a reproducirse la película, la pantalla muestra a una enfermera caminando por un pasillo con un vestido, todo hay que decirlo, bastante mas corto de lo usual, la enfermera entra a una consulta y empieza a comentarle a la paciente el diagnostico, y le pide que se desnude de cintura para abajo, la paciente obedece y la enfermera se acerca a ella y le da un profundo beso con lengua, Perla, que hasta entonces pensaba que el video mostraría otro tipo de contenido, se ve absorta por lo que ocurre en pantalla, sus mejillas de un tono azul fuerte y coloca una mano en el pecho, su respiración se agita cuando ve que la enfermera se coloca detrás de la paciente y masajea su pecho para después masajear su ... Zona intima, Esto hace que el pulso de Perla se acelere mas y arrugue la parte de su blusa donde tenia apoyada la mano, cada gemido que escucha del video la acelera más sus pulsaciones y aumenta el rubor de sus mejillas, un cambio de postura y la gema blanca se muerde el labio, sintiéndolo necesario ante el espectáculo del que esta siendo testigo, Pero la peor parte llega cuando la enfermera se acerca a la zona intima de la paciente y comienza a practicarle sexo oral, perla no comprende porque esas imágenes tan sucias y tan poco deseables de ver, son capaces de alterarla de esa forma. Perla observa hipnotizada cada movimiento y cada acción de las dos protagonistas de la película, hasta que una de ellas empieza a mostrar síntomas de estar llegando al climax, Perla observa con los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas ardiendo y la respiración acelerada, creyendo que en el momento en que la mujer del video llegue al orgasmo, ella se desmallará de pura excitación.

Justo en el momento en que La paciente llega al climax un brillo azulado sorprende a Perla, que corre a apagar la pantalla y detener el video, después asoma la cabeza por encima del televisor extrañada.

Granate la saluda desde el Warp -Todo Bien?-

Tras unos segundos de dudas Perla hace acopio de sinceridad y responde –S-Si, todo bien, estaba por aquí , recogiendo y limpiando, como siempre- Respuesta acompañada de una risita nerviosa

En la cara de Granate se dibuja una sonrisa de "se lo que estabas haciendo" pero no comenta nada, se limita a responder –Vine a por un par de cosas. Me volveré a ir pronto.- Se acerca a un armario, coge un par de paquetes, se acerca al warp y mira fijamente a Perla –Portaos bien. Llevad cuidado. No se cuando volveré . Lava las sabanas de Steven.-

Un flash de luz y Granate desaparece, aunque Perla hubiera jurado que justo antes de desaparecer había vuelto a poner su sonrisa típica de hermana mayor que acaba de descubrir a la hermana menor haciendo algo que no debía.

Perla se separa de la televisión y se acerca a la cama de Steven solo para descubrir un cerco de humedad en la zona en la que estaba ella sentada mientras veía el video, bueno... en la cama y también en sus pequeños pantalones, un cerco que llega hasta casi la cintura. Perla coje las sabanas de Steven y las echa a la lavadora, después coje una toalla y se dirige al baño a darse una ducha bien fría; No sin antes desconectar el aparato de dvd y subirlo a un estante alto, no quiere ni imaginar que podria pasar si alguien mas lo descubriera. Entra al baño, echa el pestillo y se ducha.

Mientras tanto, Amatista que estaba atenta a como se sucedían los acontecimientos fuera de su cuarto, se abalanza contra la pila de basura y sube hasta el cuarto de Perla, fue directa hacia la pared del cajón y lo abre justo como había visto a su compañera hacer, delante de ella yace el Diario, por un momento los remordimientos son mas fuertes que el deseo de leerlo, aunque finalmente este último vence y la gema morada cae por el agujero que da a su cuarto después de haber cogido el libro.


	5. Chapter 5

Amatista esconde el diario en un pequeño recoveco de su cuarto y sale al salón principal a coger algo de comer, Perla aun se encuentra en la ducha así que quizás y solo quizás no pasara por otro momento incomodo al verla, descubre encima de un armario el dvd portátil y la cajita, lo baja y se acerca al frigorífico, coge un pequeño bote de encurtidos y se dirige a su cuarto con ambas cosas bajo los brazos.

Justo cuando la puerta del templo se cierra detrás de la gema morada perla sale ya vestida de la ducha y con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza, se coloca en el teletransporte y sube hasta la la mano de la estatua que hace las veces de terraza, mete las sabanas de Steven a la lavadora y cuelga los útiles que ha usado ella para ducharse junto con la toalla que sujetaba su pelo, se peina con un par de delicados movimientos y vuelve a bajar al salón, una vez ahí pone sabanas nuevas en la cama de Steven, coge la escoba y comienza a barrer el suelo lentamente y sin prisa.

Amatista prepara uno de los sofás menos sucios y se sienta en el junto con el diario y el bote de pepinillos, lo destapa y se echa uno a la boca, se limpia las manos en la tapicería y abre el diario por una pagina al azar.

-A ver que esconde P por aquí-

"18 de octubre de 1888, parece que las cosas siguen tranquilas en el planeta, Rose esta tan radiante como siempre, adoro estar tan cerca de elka en este planeta tan tranquilo..."

-Madre mia... típico de Perla... Como sean todas las paginas así pasare de el enseguida del dichoso diario- Amatista se rasca perezosamente una nalga y continua leyendo despues de pasar unas cuantas páginas

"30 de junio de 1914, parece ser que algun ser humano importante ha muerto, porque en Europa varios paises han entrado en guerra simultaneamente, Rose vuelve a preocuparse por los humanos, odia que mueran, esta tan preciosa cuando esta triste..." Amatista pone una mueca de aburrimiento, coge otro pepinillo y se lo hecha a la boca, se vuelve a limpiar en la tapiceria y pasa otro monton de paginas –A ver si aqui hay algo interesante-

" 3 de septiembre de 1939, parece ser que los humanos vuelven a enfrentarse entre ellos, no parecen aprender, esta vez esta afectando a casi todos los continentes, Rose piensa que esta vez quizas sea peor que la primera"

–Aburiiiidaaaaaa, porque sigo leyendo esto? Dios, podría estar durmiendo!-

La gema morada pasa otro montón de paginas, se mete un dedo a la nariz y vuelve a leer

"4 de Agosto de 1987 Amatista esta haciendo de las suyas otra vez, ahora da vueltas por la playa transformandose en todo lo que se le ocurre para intentar asustar a cualquiera que pase cerca de ella, pensé que podría pasar mas tiempo con Rose pero desapareció a media tarde sin decir a donde iba"

Mas abajo en esa pagina escrito con letra rápida se podía leer "Rose ha vuelto, dice que ha establecido contacto con uno de los habitantes de la ciudad, ademas traía algún tipo de prenda bajo el brazo y ha entrado en su cuarto sin enseñarla a nadie"

-Uuh, la cosa se pone interesante, aquí empieza la parte de Greg- Amatista pasa una pagina y sigue leyendo

"5 de Agosto de 1987, Hoy un humano ha conseguido pasar la valla que pusimos para evitar intrusos, Rose parece conocerlo, lo cual me inquieta, parece buscar su atención, que patético" La gema Morada intenta contenerse, aunque no por mucho tiempo y se le escapa una sonora carcajada, se seca las lagrimas y sigue leyendo

"Parece ser que el humano pretende que aparezcamos con el en algún tipo de video musical"

"Conseguí fusionarme con Rose delante del humano, espero que eso le haya enseñado una lección, no te acerques a ella, pequeña alimaña!" A la pequeña gema se le escapa otra carcajada – Oh Dios P, esto es demasiado triste-

Pasa a la pagina siguiente y continua la lectura

"6 de Agosto de 1987, El ser humano parece haber tomado un interés romántico en Rose... Al igual que ella en el, el tipo de encuentros que están teniendo me empieza a resultar incomodo"

Amatista pasa un pequeño montón de paginas de golpe

"4 de marzo de 1995, Rose y Greg llevan años como pareja romántica estable, me empieza a preocupar que no sea una etapa y que de verdad Rose este "enamorada" del humano, creo que cada vez nos presta menos atención aunque Granate y Amatista dicen que me lo imagino"

Pasa otro pequeño montón

"3 de Mayo de 2004, Rose nos ha reunido en el salón para decirnos que está embarazada y que va a tener un hijo con Greg, estoy feliz por ella, desde que conoció a Greg no ha dejado de sonreír ni un solo día, pero también estoy furiosa porque el se ha atrevido a mancillarla" La pequeña gema se asombro de la forma en que la caligrafía de su compañera daba muestras de esa furia, se echo otro pepinillo a la boca y siguió leyendo

"25 de Enero de 2005, Hoy es un día pésimo, Rose nos ha abandonado, ha cedido su forma física para que el pequeño Steven pudiera nacer, tiene los ojos de su madre, fue una verdadera sorpresa que heredara también su gema, llevo todo el día llorando, y dudo mucho que tenga fuerzas para salir de mi cuarto en unos dias"

"28 de Enero de 2005, Por fin me atrevo a salir de mi cuarto, Amatista me abrazó e intento animarme, puede ser muy adorable cuando quiere"

Amatista sonrie y se sonroja –Aw P, no tenias porque, de verdad esto es tan fuerte como para tener que esconderlo?- Pasa unas cuantas paginas y continua

"4 de Marzo de 2007, El pequeño Steven esta creciendo fuerte y sano, tiene la vitalidad de Rose y eso se nota, hoy Amatista estaba especialmente mona, me preocupa estar empezando a verla con otros ojos..." El rubor de la pequeña gema creció brevemente – P?...En serio?..-

"13 de abril de 2009, Ultimamente he estado observando a Amatista cuando duerme en el salón, es digno de estudio como alguien que despierto no ea capaz de mantenerse en un lugar por mas de dos minutos, puede desprender tal aura de paz y tranquilidad cuando duerme, además, esta particularmente mona cuando se le cae la baba, aunque mi opinión sobre ese fluido siga invariable"

La pequeña Gema aparta la vista del diario, las mejillas ardiendo, los ojos como platos y la respiración acelerada, -Así que... esto es lo que quería esconder...-

"14 de Junio de 2010, Hoy Greg insistió en llevar a Steven a la playa, hoy amatista se puso un bañador muy revelador, pase gran parte del tiempo mirando sus curvas, no pude evitarlo, son tan atractivas y las he visto en tan pocas ocasiones... Porque siempre llevara ropa tan ancha?"

Tras leer esto Amatista cerró de golpe el diario, en sus mejillas se podría haber fundido un cubito de hielo en menos de 5 segundos –No tenia que haberlo leído... Estaba mejor sin saber eso ultimo...- Se levanta de un salto y corre hasta lo alto de la pila de basura, ojea el cuarto de su compañera, entra dentro, abre el cajón y deja el diario dentro, le da un pequeño golpe para que se cierre y vuelve a su cuarto

Pero el cajón no se cierra por completo.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando el salón esta brillante y despide una fragancia dulce, Perla decide que es hora de escribir las experiencias del día en su diario, se acerca a la puerta del templo, su gema brilla y pasa a su habitación, nada mas entrar, un fétido olor le inunda las fosas nasales, -AGH! Huele como a... Alimentos encurtidos... Amatista?.. en que momento?... – siente que algo no va bien, se acerca corriendo a cada elemento de au cuarto y comprueba que todo este en su lugar y, preferiblemente limpio. Cuando lo ha comprobado casi todo, una idea pasa como un rayo por su cabeza, EL DIARIO! Salta sobre tres pilares y se acerca a la pared del cajón secreto para verlo entornado y no cerrado como debería estar, Perla entra en pánico y su respiración se acelera, abre el cajón y el espeso olor le golpea la cara como un puñetazo, coje el diario y pasa paginas, huellas de dedos, marcas de vinagre, hojas dobladas...

Un torrente de sensaciones llena la mente de Perla, bullendo como un géiser de agua hirviendo, la ira, ardiente como las llamas la vergüenza, y frío como un glaciar el miedo. Ira, porque como bien le explicó en su momento, el diario era propiedad suya y privado, vergüenza porque en él vertió durante casi 130 años sus mas puros sentimientos y emociones, y miedo por la duda de que habría y que no leído la gema morada.

Amatista se encontraba reorganizando montones de basura cuando lo escuchó, un rugido de pura ira que resonaba por todo el templo

-AMATISTAAAAAAAA!-

-Mierda.-

Un par de segundos mas tarde un fulgor nacarado pasó a escasos centímetros de ella y se clavó en el suelo a su lado. Justo después Perla caía del agujero justo encima de la pila de basura con lanzas en ambas manos y la cara completamente azulada por la ira y la vergüenza.

-AMATISTA! COJISTE MI DIARIO Y LO LEISTE, INCLUSO TE DEJÉ CLARO QUE ERA PRIVADO Y QUE NO DEBIAS LEERLO, VOY A ENSEÑARTE EDUCACION POR LAS MALAS- ruge con los ojos llenos de furia, y como para apoyar su afirmación dispara con fuerza ambas lanzas contra su compañera

La gema morada da una voltereta para esquivarlas y mira a su amiga –Perdón! No quise leerlo P pero la tentación fue demasiado fuerte! No quería! Lo juro!- después de esto intenta huir de un posible lanzazo corriendo en zigzag alrededor de las pilas de deshechos hasta llegar a la puerta del templo y salir por ella. Perla invoca otro par de lanzas y la persigue, alcanzándola justo cuando intentaba esconderse en la parte de arriba del salón, donde arroja el otro par de armas, que se clavan en la pared con una vibración.

Amatista se intenta esconder detrás del televisor mientras su compañera la vigila invocando nuevas lanzas –TE VAS A ARREPENTIR PEQUEÑA ALIMAÑA!- Le grita frunciendo el ceño mientras sube por las escaleras,

Justo cuando La pequeña gema se lanza en dirección al centro de la sala, de un flash en el Warp aparece Granate, invoca sus puños y con su característica delicadeza coje a sus compañeras del cuello de la ropa y las deja caer en el sofá la una mirando a la otra.

-Parad. Las dos. Tenéis que sentaros y hablarlo con tranquilidad.- les dice con su semblante de dureza característico mientras se ajusta el visor

-Pero Granate! Se metió en mi cuarto y me robó el diario para leerlo, ME LO ROBÓ A PESAR DE QUE LE DIJE QUE ERA ALGO PRIVADO!- Le contesta Perla casi sollozando

-No importa. Sois compañeras de equipo, sois amigas, no debéis pelear pase lo que pase. Hablad el tema, no escucharé digáis lo que digáis. Si os vuelvo a ver peleando.. – esa breve pausa y un leve ajuste de sus gafas dejaron claro cual seria el castigo de desobedecer a la gema que mas respetaban ambas.

-Estaré en mi cuarto. Hablad el asunto. No me molestéis, voy a organizar las burbujas y a encargarme de un par de asuntos importantes- Granate se da media vuelta en dirección a la puerta del templo y mientras abre la puerta en su cara se forma una sonrisa picara que dice con total sinceridad: "se lo que va a pasar aquí"

Ambas gemas siguen a su compañera con la mirada hasta que desaparece tras la puerta. En ese mismo momento ambas gemas se miran mutuamente, la cara de Perla es una mascara de enfado y tristeza a partes iguales, su rostro envía el mensaje de "Yo confiaba en ti y me traicionaste", Mientras que la de Amatista solo muestra arrepentimiento.

-Oye P... Escucha.. Lo sient-

-Con sentirlo ni es suficiente Amatista, violaste mi intimidad- Le corta su compañera

-Que puedo hacer para que me perdones?...- Responde la pequeña gema

-Bueno... He estado leyendo algo de psicología infantil últimamente, hay un método que resulta interesante y puesto que tu mentalidad ya de por si es de niño pequeño quizás contigo funcione...- Contesta Perla con la mirada dura pero una pequeña curva ascendente en las comisuras de sus labios

-Y que es?...-

-Se llama castigo positivo, necesito que te bajes los pantalones y te subas a mis rodillas boca abajo- contesta con crudeza

Amatista siente un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas –No llevo ropa interior...-

-Bueno, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, como suelen decir los humanos, evitare que vuelva a repetirse la falta de respeto sobre la propiedad ajena por tu parte y además haré que empieces a vestir correctamente, mas a mi favor- Responde con total tranquilidad

La gema morada hace un amago de bajarse los pantalones, pero para antes de empezar, -Seguro que no hay nada mas que pueda hacer a cambio?..-

-Lo dudo mucho, lo que has hecho es demasiado fuerte hasta para ti.-

Aunque seguía sin sonarle del todo bien tener que desnudarse delante de su amiga, Amatista pensó que por una vez, se había pasado demasiado de la raya, así que, no sin cierta incomodidad, se desnuda de cintura para abajo y se coloca sobre las rodillas de Perla tal como le había pedido su compañera, notando como el rubor de sus mejillas aumenta

-Cuando quieras...-

Perla respira profundamente y da un pequeño azote en las nalgas de Amatista, dejando una suave marca con la forma de su mano, al primero le sigue otro y otro hasta contar cinco, puesto que la gema no esta dando muestras de molestia piensa que no esta azotando demasiado fuerte, así que aumenta levemente la fuerza de los azotes y golpea las dos nalgas. Tras mas de 15 azotes y de ver como las marcas pasaban a ser cardenales, a la gema blanca le extrañaba en exceso que su compañera ni siquiera se hubiera quejado una vez

-Amatista? Acaso no te duele? Sabes que es un castigo verdad?- Levanta con firmeza a su compañera. Por las ruborizadas en extremo mejillas de la gema morada caen lagrimas, y es incapaz de mirar a Perla a la cara.

-Bueno... Al principio picaba... Pero le estoy cogiendo el gusto...- confiesa sin atreverse siquiera a levantar un poco la mirada.

-Le estas cogiendo el gusto? Es un castigo! Debería dolerte!- Perla deja caer con cuidado a la pequeña gema sobre el sofa

-Ya, bueno, pero la que me esta castigando eres tu asi que...- Aparta la mirada todo lo que puede y se ruboriza mas aun, su respiracion se agita y siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho, "Maldita sea P, como puedes ser tan lenta para estas cosas?"

Las mejillas de la gema blanca toman un suave color azul –A-a que te refieres?!- pregunta nerviosa

La pequeña gema explotó -Joder P! Que densa que eres cuando quieres! Me gustas vale? Me gustas desde hace muchísimo, nunca te das cuenta de nada! Eres una—

Desde que Amatista pronuncia "me gustas" Perla se ha estado acercando lentamente, en el momento en que la gema morada iba a soltar el siguiente insulto, la gema alta esta lo suficiente cerca como para cerrarle la boca con un tímido beso, largo y suave, cuando sus labios se separan, se echa hacia atras rápidamente, sus mejillas de un azul cobalto ardiente y se acaricia los labios que acaban de besar los de su amiga

Amatista esta sin habla, de todo lo que podía esperarse en su mente de esta situación ha ocurrido lo que menos pensaba que ocurriría, lentamente se levanta, se sube los pantalones y se acerca a su cuarto con lentitud mientras Perla la observa.

-Ha-Hablaremos de esto luego... V-Vale P?-

-S-Si, me parece correcto- Responde su amiga entrando en pánico

Amatista atraviesa la puerta del templo y entra en su cuarto, mientras Perla se queda sentada en el sofá, aun en shock por la confesión que acaba de recibir, sin poder dejar de recordar el roce de los labios de su amiga.


End file.
